Enigmata: Genu's Revenge Bonuses
The are small loot items that have various effects in Enigmata: Genu's Revenge. There are many different ones. The following list shows all the loot items. Torn Note This golden little thing is found once in every level. It contains a clue about "Genu's" whereabouts. Some make no sense, and some reveal something mysterious... Apparently, they're all written by Skymar. Here are the contents of the Torn Notes: *Note 1: ...The council can never save the Enigmata from the corruption within... *Note 2: ...The remnants of this unstoppable army lie within my fingertips... *Note 3: ...Something needs to be done to ensure the galaxy doesn't falls into chaos... *Note 4: ...Only his name would be strong enough to send a message... *Note 5: ...The remaining followers gathered in large numbers, this will be easy... *Note 6: ...Nothing can stop the revolution now, the Enigmata will be saved... *Note 7: ...The mega-ship is near completion, it shall be the ultimate guardian... *Note 8: ...It is only a matter of time until the entire galaxy is controlled... *Note 9: ...Why do they oppose us? Our methods may be different... But there is... *Note 10: ...Now that we have secured the energy system, the council has no choice... *Note 11: ...This cannot be possible, the Enigmata isn't a cognitive entity... It... *Note 12: ...It is undeniable that Clade and Demenus were invaluable to the revolution... *Note 13: ...The original was such a pity, we have surpassed his power ten fold... *Note 14: ...They can never know it was me, it would only weaken our cause... *Note 15: ...Our trail is completely untraceable, they will never learn of the truth... *Note 16: ...They have wondered beyond the border of uncertainty, they must be stopped... *Note 17: ...The Ultimate Weapon is all we need, time is the only thing holding us back... *Note 18: ...It is complete, the Entity will complete my tasks regardless of what happens... *Note 20 and above: ...There is only one thing left to do... Legendary Key One of the most rare loot items. It is VERY, VERY rare, but appears randomly. It is a purple Energy Crystal and with it you gain access to the 2 last items in the Black Market: Portal to the Boss World and The Fifth Collection, and also the last item in the Ultimate Skills shop: Darkness Energy Charge. It is also misspelled as "Ledgendary" in-game. Money Items One of the most common items, there are 2 variants of it: The Cash and the Gold item. The Cash item gives less money than the Gold one. Bosses and Teramids are the only enemies that release more than 1 Money Item. These also randomly appear at Boss Fights. The money given by each of the bonus varies based on the level (the higher the level, the more valuable a Money Item is) Ship Items One of the most common items (except for Total Recovery), there are 5 variants of it: Shield Charge, Armor Repair, Energy Refill, Missile Load and Total Recovery. The Shield Charge/Armor Repair items give the player up to 50 Shield/Armor, while the Energy Refill gives up to 35 Energy, Missile Load gives 25 Regular Missiles and Total Recovery FULLY recovers all your Shield, Armor and Energy. These items also randomly appear at Boss Fights. Category:Items Category:Lists